


Богиня

by Offliner



Series: Супер Игра [13]
Category: Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Tekken (Video Games), Touhou Project
Genre: Action, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Gen, Out of Character, Poetry, Video Game Mechanics, Zombies, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner
Summary: Юкари отправилась в путешествие.— Вот блин… Куда же я попалаНа этот раз? Как тут темно…Как жутко… — Эй! — …Чей это голос?— Смотри, куда идёшь! — Мертвец!!Оживший труп! — …Привет. — Прощай!
Series: Супер Игра [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893871





	Богиня

**Author's Note:**

> Эпизод 6
> 
> Внешний вид героини (кто не знает):  
> Одета в короткий халатик жемчужного цвета.  
> Обута в шлёпки на голые ноги.  
> Головной убор — прежний.

Ю к а р и Я к у м о

Вот блин… Куда же я попала  
На этот раз? Как тут темно…  
Как жутко…

Ч е й - т о г о л о с

Эй!!

Ю к а р и

…Чей это голос?

Т о т ж е г о л о с

Смотри, куда идёшь!

Ю к а р и

Мертвец!!  
Оживший труп!

К а д а в р

Привет…

Ю к а р и

Прощай!

  
ДОЛИНА

Ю к а р и

Вот видишь!

Б р а й а н Ф ь ю р и

Чёрт!! Кто ты такая?!

Ю к а р и

Юкари.

Б р а й а н

Что?

Ю к а р и

Меня зовут…

Б р а й а н

Я спрашиваю!..

Ю к а р и

А! Богиня.

Б р а й а н

Чего? Богиня?? Ты??

Ю к а р и

Ага.  
Как Афродита.

Б р а й а н

Афродита…

Ю к а р и  
^.^

Б р а й а н

И что, поэтому тебе  
Всё нипочём?!

Ю к а р и

Ага!

Б р а й а н

Не верю!  
Богиня… Тоже мне! Всего лишь!..

Ю к а р и

Девчонка?

Б р а й а н

Да!

Ю к а р и

Ну извините…

Б р а й а н

Колись, откуда у тебя  
Такая сила?!

Ю к а р и

От рожденья.

Б р а й а н

Не хочешь говорить…

Ю к а р и

Всё я  
Сказала!

Б р а й а н

Врёшь!

Ю к а р и

Ну и не верь!

Б р а й а н

Плевать…

Ю к а р и  
. . .

Б р а й а н

Да расскажи!

Ю к а р и

Что, тоже  
Мечтаешь быть непобедимым?

Б р а й а н

Ещё бы!

Ю к а р и

И зачем?

Б р а й а н

Как это  
Зачем?! Любой мечтает стать  
Непобедимым!

Ю к а р и

Ах, типичный  
Мужчина!

Б р а й а н

Я?!?

Ю к а р и

Ещё какой!  
Невероятно заурядный…

Б р а й а н

А ты!.. девчонка…

Ю к а р и

Да…

Б р а й а н

_Простая_  
Девчонка! Поняла?!

Ю к а р и

Но я же…

Б р а й а н

Твоё могущество не в счёт!  
Ты только… глупая блондинка.

Ю к а р и

Ну знаешь! Эй! А ну, вернись!

Б р а й а н

Я на тебя и так потратил  
Немало времени и… Дьявол!!

Ю к а р и

В чём дело?

Б р а й а н

«В чём…» Опять! Проклятье!!

Ю к а р и

Патроны кончились?

Б р а й а н

У самых  
Убойных пушек! Чёрт!!

Ю к а р и

Тебя  
Предупреждали…

Б р а й а н

Замолчи…  
Ну наконец-то… Телепорт!  
Надеюсь, будет горячо…

Ю к а р и

Да что ты в этом понимаешь?!

(Брайан удалился)

Ну и проваливай, придурок!

  
НОЧЬЮ. В ЛЕСУ

Х и щ н и к

«Кто там?

(выстрелил сетью)

Попалась! А теперь…»

Ю к а р и

Ах, отпусти меня… охотник.  
Ты ведь не то что остальные…  
Ты — благородный… Пощади.

Х и щ н и к

«…Она ещё жива? Свободна».

Ю к а р и

Благодарю! Постой. Ух ты…  
Всегда мечтала пообщаться  
С _таким_ пришельцем. Подожди!  
Другие, знаешь ли…

(Хищник ударил её  
наручным лезвием)

Ты что?  
Прости, похоже, я погнула  
Твой ножик… Вот! Совсем как новый!

Х и щ н и к  
?

Ю к а р и

Да, я — волшебница… Богиня.  
Так вот. Другие… Погоди!  
Скажи, зачем они?..

(Хищник побежал)

Куда ты?!

  
ДНЁМ. В ДЖУНГЛЯХ

Б р а й а н

(в засаде)

Уроды… Славно окопались.

Ю к а р и

Ну что там?

Б р а й а н

Ты! Опять пристала…  
Да не высовывайся!

Ю к а р и

Легче!  
Что ты задумал?

Б р а й а н

Догадайся…

Ю к а р и

Повеселиться… Стой! А вдруг  
Они хорошие?

Б р а й а н

Ага…  
Запомни, девочка: они —  
_Всегда плохие…_ Так, не вздумай…  
Ты где?! Куда!?!

Ю к а р и

Привет! А вы  
Хорошие или плохие?

К т о - т о

Огонь!!!

Б р а й а н

Из всех стволов!

Ю к а р и

(вся чёрная)

Похоже,  
Плохие…

Б р а й а н

Эй! А вот и я!!

Ю к а р и

Да, ты был прав…

Б р а й а н

Дерьмо!!

Ю к а р и

Патроны  
Закончились… Держи.

(BFG10K)

Б р а й а н

А ну-ка…  
О ДА!!!

Ю к а р и

Связалась с сумасшедшим…

  
ГДЕ-ТО

Ю к а р и

(Хищнику)

Мир тесен! Ой, где это мы?  
Какая жуткая пещера…  
Чудовище!! …Чего он смотрит  
Так на меня? Пока!

В ДРУГОМ МЕСТЕ

Вот ужас…

**Author's Note:**

> Песенка в тему:  
> Kylie Minogue  
> Aphrodite
> 
> P.S. (песенка):  
> Из уст в уста…  
> Вот так, о да…  
> О-о-ооо…


End file.
